The Improved Feed Port for Pneumatic Projectile Devices is designed to allow existing projectile devices with standard feed mechanisms, (the method for loading a projectile from a magazine into the breech of the device gun and commonly referred to in the industry as direct feeds and powerfeeds, depending upon the orientation of the feed port to the breech) to utilize new and emerging technologies which move the paintball magazine from a top loading, gravity-based feed mechanism to a bottom or side feed pneumatic and/or mechanically based feed mechanism.
Direct feed systems can take one of several configurations. However, each direct feed system currently on the market or which is a reasonable variation thereof, comprises the following features:
The axis of the direction of the feed is not parallel to the axis of the paintball gun's barrel. The projectiles drop directly into the breech from the feed and flow into the breech in the same direction as the main axis of the feed.
The feed is oriented to the breech so that when the paintball gun is held in a normal firing position, the breech is below the feed.
Power feed systems can take one of several different configurations. However, all configurations and variants thereof share the following features:
The axis of the direction of the feed is not parallel to the axis of the paintball gun's barrel The projectiles pass through the feed in a direction which is off-center from dropping directly into the breach and therefore must, under the influence of a device placed in the powerfeed, change direction in order to enter the breach.
Because of the different designs of the existing (and anticipated) feed methods, the multi-purpose feed adapter must necessarily be configured in several different ways in order to function properly.
Furthermore, it is anticipated by the designers that others may wish to modify existing projectile devices to operate in a manner similar to that as provided for in this application. In anticipation of that, a method for modifying existing guns to incorporate a non-gravity based feed system is included here.